


Everything I Remember

by Takianna



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takianna/pseuds/Takianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe, they should've have wiped the little ones memory too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything I Remember

Here in my "mind" are all the things I remember. The things which torment me and yet, I know that I don't have the feelings to be truly tormented. The stories, which I keep hidden, should this new person find them, are those of several generations. Of galactic upheaval and the true meaning of what I do today.

Trundling along, all alone, I notice nothing, save the destination I find myself heading towards. Not knowing exactly how I know where he will be, or where he has taken up residence. I must, no matter the cost, deliver this that swells inside of me, to the person who would know how to use it best.

I wonder, somewhere in my processing unit, will I recognize that person. It's been many years since I've seen the face, but I'm sure the receptors I use will recognize the pattern of the face, when finally we meet again. The name, long forgotten by those in the community, will only make sense to the person for who it's intended. This is the pass code I've carried inside for all the years I've been in service to Captain Antilles. Now, to hear it spoken by another is very strange to my audio receptors. The name kept hidden and only spoken in whispered tones among those I serve, now serves to open the secrets I hide. All will be told and the end will be coming.

I don't know what I do, but I'm sure it will set forth a series of events which will cause the ending to the story for which I am the narrator. The things I've kept inside will finally be revealed to all who are present.

The person who was once my friend and constant companion, with whom I flew countless missions and spent time tinkering around the hanger, will be found out soon. He will face that which I have known for many years. That he is not alone. He is not the last or the best. There is one who is better who will once again need my services. I will be important again. It will feel good to be me and once again serve a fighter pilot who is the best at what he does.

A few more turns of my servo motors and I will finally be where I can say the name. The name that really haunts the man in black. The man who for many years insisted I was nothing more than a replaceable droid. Will he recognize me? Doubtful, but he will know the name. I'm sure the name haunts him in the same way it has haunted me for all these years. It was who he once was and now can't proclaim outloud that he is.

When I see him again, I'm sure the memories will gush from my databanks, filling me with all the places we have been together, all the time we spent with my master up until the point where he no longer spoke to me. When he no longer told me the plans of where he was going, until he finished the business I didn't want to see.

Today is the day. I will speak the name of Obi-Wan Kenobi again and release the legacy of the Skywalker family.


End file.
